


Piccole salate lacrime

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte, anche se si perde, si vince.“Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.Prompt: Casella 40 Lacrime - Jonouchi perde un duello importante





	Piccole salate lacrime

Piccole salate lacrime

Jonouchi singhiozzò con forza, guardò il suo deck di carte e fece la mossa di lanciarlo. La mano gli tremò, e abbassò il braccio e posò il deck di Duel Monster accanto a sé, sulla panca di legno.

“Stupido! Stupido!

Dovevi qualificarti, stupido!” si rimproverò. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, scompigliandosi i capelli color dell’oro, che gli ricadevano in ciocche già disordinate davanti al viso. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, gli scivolarono lungo il collo e gl’inumidirono il colletto della camicia bianca.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui”. Jonouchi rabbrividì, sentendo la voce, e alzò il capo, trovandosi davanti l’amico.

< Yugi? No, troppo serio. Dev’essere ancora il faraone > pensò. Cercò di fare un sorriso storto, ma continuava a tremare e le lacrime risaltavano sulle sue guance, illuminate dalla luce elettrica aranciata che veniva dal corridoio.

“Mi cercavi?” domandò, mentre l’altro si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, lasciando che l’oscurità piombasse nuovamente nella stanza.

Atem lo abbracciò, facendosi poggiare la testa sul petto e gli accarezzò i capelli.

“So quanto significasse quello scontro per te” mormorò.

“Ti sorprendi che io abbia perso? So fare solo quello. Sono un incapace, un perdente…” gemette Jonouchi. Singhiozzò, mentre le lacrime tornavano a scorrere.

< Non riesco neanche a nasconderlo. Brucia troppo.

Avrei potuto vincere ed invece le forze mi sono venute meno! Sono svenuto davanti a tutti, incapace di lanciare l’attacco che mi avrebbe fatto vincere.

Il destino mi umilia. Sono solo un giullare > pensò. Digrignò i denti, ansimando con forza.

Atem gli passò la mano tra i capelli.

“Vincerò. Vincerò per tutti e due. Te lo giuro” promise.

Jonouchi alzò la testa, guardandolo con sguardo grato, gli occhi liquidi e arrossati.

“Dici davvero?” esalò.

Il puzzle del millenium s’illuminò, Atem chiuse gli occhi e i capelli si sollevarono. L’espressione cambiò, riaprì gli occhi, erano più tondi, il viso fanciullesco piegato in un sorriso rassicurante.

“Te l’ho giurato, puoi contarci” disse Yugi. Si sedette accanto all’amico e gli sollevò il viso, tenendolo tra le mani, passandogli il pollice sulle guance umide. “Vincerò, come sempre. Crederò nel cuore delle carte ed in quello che ci lega”.

“La vera amicizia?” domandò Jonouchi, leggermente ironico.

Yugi chiuse gli occhi e posò le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro, in un bacio.

Jonouchi s’irrigidì, con un’espressione sorpresa, spiazzata, sgranando gli occhi, Yugi lo avvolse tra le braccia e approfondì il bacio.

Jonouchi mugolò, socchiudendo le gambe. Si lasciò appoggiare contro la parete, mentre la lingua del compagno di classe si faceva largo nella sua bocca, intrecciandosi nella sua.

Ricambiò al bacio, gorgogliando più forte. Si staccarono, le labbra umide di saliva, un filo ad unire le loro bocche, entrambi respirando con forza.

“Direi qualcosa di più dell’amicizia” ammise Yugi, arrossendo.

“Ho notato” soffiò Jonouchi, sorridendo.

< Forse non è poi tutto così terribile come me lo prefiguravo. Avrò anche subito una cocente sconfitta in un momento importante, ma ho appena vinto qualcos’altro > pensò. Reclinò la testa, posandola sulla spalla di Yugi, che gli accarezzò le labbra sporte col pollice.


End file.
